


Wieczór kawalerski

by LunaFromBakerStreet



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFromBakerStreet/pseuds/LunaFromBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John spędza swój wieczór kawalerski w towarzystwie Sherlocka. Wersja alternatywna, Johnlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wieczór kawalerski

##### Autor: LunaFromBakerStreet

##### Beta: gallifreybakerstreet

# Wieczór kawalerski

\- Dobra, twoja kolej – powiedział John i sięgnął po swoją szklankę z whisky. Nie było jeszcze dwudziestej drugiej, a on i Sherlock już wypili więcej niż powinni. Przeniósł wzrok na przyjaciela, który miał na czole przyklejoną karteczkę ze swoim nazwiskiem. Watsonowi wydawało to się dziwnie zabawne, a jeszcze zabawniej było patrzeć jak Sherlock się męczy, próbując uporać z tą grą.  
  
\- Jestem człowiekiem? – spytał starając się utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. Alkohol uderzył mu do głowy i teraz nie był pewien, który z Johnów to ten prawdziwy.  
  
\- Czasami.  
  
\- Nie możesz powiedzieć „czasami”, musi być „tak” albo… - chciał go poprawić, ale John przerwał mu machnięciem ręki.  
  
\- Tak, tak, jesteś człowiekiem – odstawił szklankę i zapadł się głębiej w fotel, przez co obraz w głowie Sherlocka jeszcze bardziej się rozmazał. Pochylił się więc do przodu.  
  
\- Jestem mężczyzną?  
  
\- Tak.  
  
\- Wysokim?  
  
John w odpowiedzi rozłożył ręce.  
  
\- Nie tak wysokim jak ludzie myślą.  
  
Sherlock przyłożył palec do ust.  
  
\- Miłym?  
  
\- Tak jakby.  
  
\- Mądrym?  
  
\- Powiedziałbym, że tak.  
  
\- „Powiedziałbyś”… - Sherlock był wyraźnie nieusatysfakcjonowany jego odpowiedzią, podczas gdy Johna ogarniała coraz większa wesołość i coraz trudniej przychodziło mu zachować powagę.  
  
\- Czy jestem ważny?  
  
\- Dla niektórych.  
  
\- Czy ludzie –wymówił to słowo z wyraźną niechęcią. – mnie lubią?  
  
\- Nie, masz tendencję do drażnienia ich.  
  
\- Hmn, okej – przyjął tę uwagę, a John się zaśmiał. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio robił z Sherlockiem coś tak zwyczajnie ludzkiego. W ogóle niewiele w tej chwili pamiętał, ale i tak znacznie więcej niż jego przyjaciel, któremu przychodziły coraz większe głupoty do głowy.  
  
\- Czy jestem obecnym królem Anglii? – spytał całkowicie na serio, co wywołało śmiech u Johna.  
  
\- Ale wiesz, że nie mamy króla, prawda?  
  
\- Nie?  
  
\- Nie.  
  
\- Okej, teraz ty – usadowił się z fotelu jak gdyby sam był królem i z nietypową dla pijanego człowieka elegancją upił kolejny łyk alkoholu. Tym razem to Watson musiał się przybliżyć aby móc go lepiej dostrzec. Praktycznie zsunął się z fotela i złapał Sherlocka za kolano, gdy próbował wsunąć się z powrotem. Powędrował wzrokiem za swoją ręką, a następnie wzruszył ramionami.  
  
\- Nie przeszkadza mi to – powiedział obojętnym tonem. W normalnej sytuacji pewnie znów musiałby przekonać innych i samego siebie, że nie wydarzyło się tu nic niezwykłego. Ale to co się działo tego dnia na Baker Street z pewnością nie było zwyczajne.  
  
\- Czy jestem kobietą? – spytał, a w odpowiedzi Sherlock parsknął śmiechem.  
  
\- Tak.  
  
\- Czy jestem… ładna? – John wskazał palcem na karteczkę z napisem „Madonna” umocowanym na jego czole. Sherlock, nawet pijany, nie mógł nie skorzystać z okazji by trochę się wymądrzyć.  
  
\- Piękno jest wrażeniem opartym wyłącznie na wrażeniach z dzieciństwa, wpływach i wzorcach do naśladowania – odparł. John pozostawił to bez komentarza.  
  
\- Tak, ale czy jestem ładna? – zacisnął usta chwiejąc się lekko na boki. Dystans między nimi znów się zmniejszył, gdy Sherlock zmrużył oczy próbując zrozumieć, co tak właściwie napisał na tej kartce.  
  
\- Nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś.  
  
John przewrócił oczami.  
  
\- Przecież sam wybrałeś imię!  
  
\- Na chybił trafił, z gazety – odparł wskazując ręką na stolik obok, gdzie owa gazeta leżała. Nie spuszczał jednak oczu z przyjaciela i John także nie zamierzał.  
  
\- W ogóle nie rozumiesz zasad, prawda? – westchnął. Sherlock zastanowił się chwilę po czym kontynuował grę.  
  
\- Więc jestem mężczyzną, nie tak wysokim jak ludzie myślą… jestem tak jakby miły, mądry, ważny dla niektórych osób, ale mam tendencję do irytowania ich – w tym momencie przestał mówić i zaśmiał się. – Wiem.  
  
\- No, to mów!  
  
\- Jestem tobą!  
  
John aż nie wiedział jak na to zareagować, więc po prostu dalej uśmiechał się w odrobinę głupkowaty sposób. Wyglądał bezbronnie i uroczo, każdy by to przyznał. W ogóle nie przypominał Johna Hamisha Watsona z pościgów po Londynie.  
  
\- Nie, Sherlock – zaśmiał się. – Jesteś sobą. Sherlockiem Holmesem.  
  
Ten w odpowiedzi zamrugał oczami.  
  
\- Więc… nie jestem tak wysoki jak ludzie myślą? – spytał wyraźnie rozczarowany. – To jak ludzie myślą?  
  
\- To nie ma znaczenia – odparł John. – Nigdy cię to nie interesowało.  
  
\- Cóż… - pijany detektyw wziął kolejny łyk ze swojej szklanki, nim odstawił ją na bok. – Jeśli chodziło ci o mnie to dawałeś złe odpowiedzi.  
  
\- A co niby powiedziałem źle? – John zerknął na swoją whisky, ale po nią nie sięgnął. Zbyt niewiele brakowało aby urwał mu się film. Poza tym Sherlock już zdecydowanie swoje wypił, a chociaż jeden z nich musiał zachować resztki zdrowego rozsądku.  
  
\- Nie jestem mądry, tylko bardzo mądry. A tak w ogóle to dla kogo niby jestem ważny?  
  
\- Dla mnie na przykład? – nie brzmiało to jak urocze wyznanie, bardziej jak oczywistość. – Mówiłem ci o tym.  
  
\- Nie pamiętam – Sherlock wzruszył ramionami jak dziecko. Nikt go znał go jako bezwzględnego detektywa nie uwierzyłby, że to naprawdę on.  
  
\- Nie pamiętasz, kiedy prosiłem cię na świadka? – John nie zdawał się być urażony, bardziej zaskoczony. Sherlock chwilami trochę bredził, ale nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że alkohol wpłynie tak na jego pamięć.  
  
\- A… o tym mówisz – w odpowiedzi zaczął się śmiać. – Oczywiście, że pamiętam – zapatrzył się w punkt na swojej dłoni. Przez tę krótką chwilę w mieszkaniu panowała absolutna cisza. Była wręcz przygnębiająca. - Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś.  
  
\- Zrobiłem co? – John oparł się na dłoni. Jego głowa robiła się coraz ciężka, a powieki same opadały. Chyba nie pogadają sobie zbyt długo.  
  
\- Wziąłeś mnie na drużbę.  
  
\- Już Ci to tłumaczyłem – ziewnął. – Chcę spędzić ten dzień z osobami na których zależy mi najbardziej. Mary i tobą – nie wiedział, dlaczego Sherlock wracał do tamtej rozmowy. Wtedy nie powiedział nic, stał tylko i milczał. Co tak ważnego ma do powiedzenia teraz, czego nie mógł powiedzieć od razu?  
  
\- Eh. Mary – po raz pierwszy John usłyszał, by Sherlock wymówił to imię z taką odrazą. Zaniepokoiło go to. – Dlaczego ona? Przedtem nie było żadnej kobiety i jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało. Z żadną nie umówiłeś się więcej niż dwa razy, a i tak zawsze wracałeś na noc.  
  
John spojrzał na niego dotknięty tym stwierdzeniem.  
  
\- Sądziłem, że ty i Mary dobrze się dogadujecie.  
  
\- Bo to prawda – odparł Sherlock i znów się zapatrzył, tym razem na szklankę którą kręcił na boki. – Nie rozumiem tylko skąd ona w ogóle wzięła się w twoim życiu, po co.  
  
\- Po co? – widać było, że John się wkurzył. Nawet jeśli pijany nie wyglądał tak groźnie, czuć było złość bijącą od niego. – Wyobraź sobie, że była dla mnie ogromnym wsparciem po tym jak ktoś kto był dla mnie bardzo ważny postanowił odejść nawet mnie nie informując. Mało tego, udał że zabił się na moich oczach i wpędził mnie w gigantyczne poczucie winy. Świetny przyjaciel, prawda? – nie spodziewał się, że będzie aż tak szczery. Sherlock chyba też nie, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
\- Przeprosiłem cię za to…  
  
\- A ja ci wybaczyłem. Wiem – wziął głębszy oddech, by się uspokoić. – Ale to nie znaczy, że zapomniałem – teraz to on musiał się napić. Obaj milczeli przez chwilę, ale to Sherlock odezwał się pierwszy.  
  
\- Przez te dwa lata… myślałem o tobie codziennie – zaczął nieco niezdarnie. Nie był przygotowany na to wyznanie, ale widać nadeszła odpowiednia pora by powiedzieć kilka rzeczy. - Każdego dnia chciałem zadzwonić, napisać, dać jakiś znak, powiedzieć że żyję i że któregoś dnia wrócę. Ale… nie mogłem, John – wreszcie odważył się podnieść wzrok i spojrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy. Jego własne były nieco wilgotne, ale nie zamierzał się tutaj rozkleić. Znów uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. – Miałem zadanie do wykonania. Gdybym skontaktował się z tobą, nie dałbym rady pracować. Nie można pozwolić, aby serce przejęło kontrolę nad umysłem – jeszcze raz zakręcił szklanką na boki i wypił wszystko, tak że nic już w niej nie zostało. – Tak więc masz rację, jestem okropnym przyjacielem, samolubnym i nie do zniesienia. Przykro mi, że na mnie trafiłeś.  
  
Znów zapadła cisza. Sherlock był zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo alkohol go otworzył, jednocześnie nie odbierając zdolności formułowania sensownych i poprawnych składniowo zdań. John zamilkł zbierając w sobie siły.  
  
\- Posłuchaj mnie teraz bardzo uważnie – zaczął pochylając się do przodu. Wysunął rękę i złapał nią Sherlocka za włosy, zmuszając tym samym by też się przesunął i skoncentrował na nim. – Nie zamieniłbym czasu spędzonego z tobą na nic innego, rozumiesz? Byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nigdy nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że lepiej by było gdybym nigdy cię nie poznał. Nigdy też w ciebie nie zwątpiłem i nie uwierzyłem w to, że możesz być oszustem, nawet gdy sam próbowałeś mi to wmówić. Więc przestań wygadywać bzdury.  
  
Nie utrzymali długo kontaktu wzrokowego, obaj zamknęli oczy. Sherlock wplótł dłoń we włosy Johna i przysunął go do siebie, tak że dotknęli się czołami. Trwali tak przez kolejne sekundy, które z czasem zamieniły się w minuty.  
  
\- Jezu, Sherlock… gdybyś wrócił wcześniej…  
  
\- Mary nie zajęłaby mojego miejsca? – za te słowa został pociągnięty mocniej za włosy.  
  
\- Nikt nie zajął twojego miejsca i nikt nigdy nie zajmie. Jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju – poprawił go John.  
  
\- Ty także – szepnął Sherlock w odpowiedzi. Nachylił się i musnął wargami usta Johna, a potem powtórzył to napierając odrobinę mocniej. Nie został odepchnięty więc pozwolił sobie choć przez chwilę nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo jest to nieodpowiednie. Dobry drużba nie całuje pana młodego. Gdy się odsunął, John zaśmiał się cicho.  
  
\- Pewnie i tak jutro nie będziemy o tym pamiętać – powiedział opadając w fotel. Sherlock sięgnął po butelkę z whisky i dolał każdemu z nich tak by szklanka wypełniła się niemal w całości.  
  
\- Masz rację – powiedział. – Nie będziemy.  



End file.
